Makoto Itou
Makoto Itou is the main protagonist in the visual novel and anime and manga adaptations of School Days. Appearance Makoto has a plain appearance as a teenage boy. He has shortish black hair, brown eyes and usually wears a school uniform and casual clothes, which depend on different occasions. It has varied slightly in the three games. Personality Makoto appears as a gentle and kind-hearted person who gets along with girls without much trouble, however he is very indecisive, unable and/or unwilling to choose among the women he comes cross. He easily attracts women. He is also weak-willed and can easily fall under other's control, even Kotonoha Katsura can manipulate him. Moreover, Makoto seems to process "natural dull", acts too slow when being confessed by girls, which renders him even more indecisive. Throughout the story, Makoto has a huge sex drive and is often seen as irresponsible. Although gets along with females, when facing a girl he has feelings for, he can become bashful though later he becomes more confident. In psychiatric terms, Makoto can be described as a person who for the most part generally lacks empathy, but gives the impression of having good intentions. He has very limited set of emotions what makes him look dull. He honestly cannot understand what girls feel and why they are acting weird and sees them like machines that stop working and require maintenance. He has no desire for intimacy but enjoy sexual relationships or other fun activities. He is willing to have affairs and will lie and deceive to maintain numerous sexual partners. He to refuses to accept any responsibility when Sekai claims she is pregnant with his child and angrily blames her for making him look bad. In the the manga Cross days his personality is significantly crueler and sadistic. He is in a three-way relationship with Sekai and Kotohona but reveals to Yuuki that he doesn't love either of them but likes them for their bodies and willingness to do anything for him. He mocks Yuuki's attempts to stop him and throughout the manga tries to convince Yuuki to join in the three-way relationship. Yuuki dresses up as Yu when Makoto says he might leave Kotonoha and Sekai if he finds any other cute girls to have sex with. Makoto goes on to try and seduce Yu, often in a very aggressive and predatory manner. He also attempts to forcefully rape Roka when she rejects him but she is saved by Yukki's intervention. In Strip Battle Days, it is revealed that Kokoro, after several years of periodical raping by Makoto and unnamed protagonist of game, grew from a cheerful child into a silent and reserved girl. When the protagonist threatens her that he rapes Kotonoha's daughter (which she has with Makoto in this continuity) if she won't obey him, Kokoro breaks completely and submissively leaves the protagonist to do whatever he wants with her. In Strip Battle Days 2 he had sex with his mother and she was pregnant with his child. His personality problems can be traced back to his father Tomaru Sawagoe, an incestuous serial rapist who is the overarching antagonist of the franchise. Biography A student of one- of class three, he developed an interest in Kotonoha Katsura, desk partner Sekai Saioniji, introduces him to Katsura, and later develops jealousy over the two. Soon, Makoto goes behind the back of his girlfriend, and commits polyamorous acts on the other female students in his class. This attitude later made him egotistical and not care in the slightest about the girls' feelings. In the infamous anime ending, he is killed by Sekai after she claimed that she was pregnant and told her it was her fault, he had no love for her and she should have an abortion. He is stabbed to death. Kotonoha later retaliates by murdering Sekai, and cutting off Itou's head, and is last seen cradling it in her arms in a seemingly abandoned boat. It was also implied that Makoto knew the consequences of his actions, and refused to take action for them. Trivia *The origin of his full name is an allusion to Hirobumi Itō (伊藤 博文), statesman and four-time Prime Minister of Japanese Empire, also the supreme director of Japan-occupied Korea, and they share same birthday. *In School Days and Summer Days, there are many medals and trophies in Makoto's bedroom, but in Cross Days they are removed by unknown reason. *Although a lustful womanizing sex addict, Makoto doesn't seem to get away with rape. Any time he attempts or commits rape, things turn out badly for him. *Makoto is the son of the womanizing rapist Tomaru Sawagoe. Unbeknownst to him through his father Makoto is related to several of his lovers including Sekai, Setsuna and Mai. In the visual novels Tomaru Sawagoe is Kei Ogata's real father making he and Makoto half-brothers. Kei Ogata is the protagonist of the Pure Mail anime. Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Perverts Category:Liars Category:Nemesis Category:In Love Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Amoral Category:Pimps Category:Addicts Category:Obsessed Category:Weaklings Category:Hypocrites Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:On & Off Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Adulterers Category:Tragic Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Deceased Category:Egotist Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Non-Action Category:Stalkers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Traitor Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Horror Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Abusers